The Lone Star State
by QueenGreenT
Summary: So the state Texas is too proud and can't let go of her past. She bottles it up until she starts bursting. Making matters worse it seems that everyone is picking a fight with her. A Hetalia fanfiction about the not-so United States of America.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred sighed at his meeting. What was he going to do. Gas prices where through the roof and some countries were ready to start a war. And then he had some native problems to deal with. Running a hand through his hair he stood up and started talking about his plan. "All right guys listen to me in my total hero voice! We can make a hero to protect the world! Anyone who disagrees won't be listened to. Ahahahahahaha!" Before anyone could object a little girl wearing a sundress and hibiscus around her neck burst into the room. "Daddy! Daddy! Help!" Everyone turned to the girl who started screaming nonsense. America rushed to the girl, crouching to her eye level. "Hawaii what's wrong? Your totally heroic father is here." "I-it's Texas a-and Delaware. T-they are going to k-kill each other." Little Hawaii started to cry loudly. A girl wearing sandals, a floral skirt and a matching tank top followed Hawaii. "California, what happened?" She walked over to America and started to explain. "Delaware called her a slut who runs back to Mexico only when, like, she's in trouble and that the only reason she joined you was to, like, make him jealous." America's eyes widened at this new knowledge. By this time shouting could be heard down the hall. "Take that back you fucking asshole! You don't know half the things that I've been through!" A southern accent was the voice that was yelling. "The fact that your so upset is proof that its true." A calmer voice answered the southern one. "Oh hell no!" Grumbling, grunting, cursing and screaming was heard while steps were getting louder to the meeting room. "Uh, America? What's going on?" England and the other countries was quite confused. "Something I hoped wouldn't." This time a boy flew, as in flew, through the meeting doors. He had dirty blonde hair, purple eyes, and broken glasses on top of a bleeding nose. His back hit the edge of the meeting table and crumpled to the floor. As he struggled to stand, the girl who punched him stood between the doors. She had long brownish-black hair in a messy, low ponytail, a dark farmers tan, and green eyes fuming for blood. As Delaware finally stood Texas ran towards him, kicking with both legs as he fell onto the table breaking it. Texas then started to give him punch after punch with a mean right hook. When Delaware realized he was losing he caught the next punch from the Texan. Twisting her arm he managed to throw her on the wall, cracks erupted from where she landed. Before either of the two states could advance, a voice yelled loudly. "STOP!" Everyone looked toward the little islands who shouted. "SIBLINGS SHOULDN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS!" California was the first to recover from the shock. "Hawaii is right. You guys shouldn't, like, fight. Your family besides you have, like, an audience." The two states finally realized where they were fighting. Texas stood from her place on the ground and walked towards the door. Before she left she turned toward everyone. "Sorry, I had no idea we interrupted your meeting. Forgive us. Now I must be goin'. Bye!" But before she could fully leave, America put a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was alright. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Then dropping her tone for only him to hear she basically spat, "Why do you even care anyways? You not my father, brother, friend, or hero. We are not related in anyway except the fact that you own me." Shaking his hand of her, the proud Texan walked down the hall, towards the parking lot to start the long drive home. - Not sure why I started here with this fight. Well Read Comment Vote Love (/'3')/ kisses & hugs! 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after Texas and Delaware's fight, the countries had another meeting since nothing was accomplished in the last one. With a morning of more pointless fights, the meeting was called to lunch. As the nations separated, a mouth-watering smell lead them all to the large patio behind the meeting building. Standing before them was a girl in skinny jeans tucked in boots, a plaid shirt and a high ponytail. Once she heard murmuring, she turned with a wide smile. "I'm glad y'all made it back here without me havin' to get ya. This," The Texan gestured at the food, "is my way of saying sorry. Now I didn't slave over a hot stove for nothin'. Dig in!" The reluctant nations grabbed a plate and started to move down the line with encouragement from the state. Once they started eating they came back in line for more, ignoring the ones that didn't get some. Once everyone had a plate, Texas grabbed a hidden one and walked over to a forgotten man sighing into a polar bear. Tapping on his shoulder, she placed the plate on Kujirimo's head and walked of with a smile. Sitting under a tree, Texas smiled at how well they were getting along. Once most personifications went inside, America walked to the state. "Hey, Texas. How are you doing?" "I'm fine America. Why do you ask?" The country hesitated before continuing. "Yesterday you were a bit..." "Upset? Crazy? Fuming? I know it was just... a bad day of the month for me." America blushed slightly as he figured out what you ment. Coughing into his hand, he started again. "Er... no. I known you long enough to when your not truly smiling." Texas' smile disappeared. "Shouldn't known. I knew there was a reason you call your glasses 'Texas'. You can see through me. Now what will you do with this information Captain America?" "I just want to know... is Mexico bothering you again? Because I could take care off that dude for you." The surprised Texan started laughing loudly and if you knew her well you could tell it was forced. This time Alfred let it go. "Oh my! A-america there ain't any reason for you to go to war over a silly little rumor. Now I believe you have bigger problems." Texas nodded to England who was tapping his foot and looking at his watch. "Right the meeting. Are you sure your okay?" Worry was spread across his. "Im fine America." "Yeah but..." "Im fine, trust me alright. Im fine." "Okay, but call me if you need a hero!" "Of course! Who else would rescue this damsel?" The state smiled sadly as her hero ran away. As she left the building, a small tear ran down her cheek. "Who would resuce this damsel in the first place?" 


End file.
